Heaven or Hell?
by Lintu68
Summary: My contribution for the Smutcember Round Robin on PerfectlyPlum. Smut.


_I've been getting requests for more smut, and believe it or not, I am writing. It's just very slow work... So for now, this is all I have to offer you. This is my contribution to the Smutcember Round Robin on Perfectly Plum. Steph is sick and having very sexy dreams about the Merry Men. Warning for Steph/Merry Man smut. To read the entire round robin, please visit Perfectly Plum. :)  
_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters. Never have, never will. _

**Smutcember Round Robin: Fever Dreams**

Chapter 17 written by Lin

**Heaven or Hell?**

I was fed up with Trenton. I wanted to just leave and go back to sunny and warm Las Vegas.

Ranger had called in the top teams from all of his offices around the States to learn the new computer programs. Which would have been fine, but we'd been here for days now and everything was fucked up. The power was out, the boss was in the wind and I was stuck here in this cold nasty place.

And to top it all off, Ranger's girl was sick and everyone was playing nurse to her, taking turns watching over her. I was dreading the moment Tank would come up to me and ask me to take care of her. I really wasn't feeling up to it. The last time I met Stephanie Plum, I ended up getting squashed by her crazy friend. I could still remember how it felt, lying there, my life flashing before my eyes. I had been sure I was a goner.

I never wanted to go through that again. Point a gun at my head, and I'll be fine, but send a crazy man-crushing witch at me, and I'll shit my pants. I shuddered at the thought and shook my head, trying to clear it.

I turned back to my computer and tried to concentrate on the case I was working on.

"Erik!" I heard someone say from across the room and I recognized Tank's voice. "Do you think you could take care of Bombshell for a while? She's really not doing too well."

"Come on Tank. I'm not here to baby sit some chick."

"Don't give me that crap. You know bloody well that was an order, not a request." Tank snapped at me. "You will go up there and you will take care of her. And you'll do it with a fucking smile on your lips."

Tank looked exhausted and I almost felt bad about bitching about taking care of Stephanie. Almost. But you didn't say no to your boss, so I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Yes, sir."

Resigned to my faith, I logged off the computer and made my way up to the seventh floor.

Bobby was taking her temperature when I stepped into the room. He shot me a tired look and proceeded to give me directions.

"Take her temp every half hour. If it gets any higher than it is now, call me or Tank. Otherwise, just make sure the blanket stays on and try to keep her calm. Someone will come relieve you in two hours."

I nodded that I had understood and Bobby left.

Steph was lying on the bed, flushed with what looked like afterglow, but I knew for sure to be the fever making her hot. I had to admit, though, that she looked absolutely gorgeous, even lying there, sick with fever and probably pneumonia.

She mumbled something and I leaned closer.

"What is it, baby?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"You look familiar." she croaked.

I smiled and pulled the higher up around her. "We've met in Las Vegas. I'm Erik, the guy who spent three weeks wearing a neck brace after you left."

Her glassy eyes got huge and she whispered. "It wasn't my fault."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Maybe this task wasn't so bad after all. At least she was a fun patient.

"I know it wasn't your fault. Now sleep." I told her and watched her fall back asleep.

I settled down to watch over her, and almost immediately she slipped into a dream, tossing and turning, making small noises.

_xxx _

_I was sitting at a bar. The bartender was a tall handsome man, naked from his waist up. He was serving scantily clad people flaming shots, and they downed them in one swallow._

_I leaned forward, bracing myself on the bar and signaled for the bartender. "Umm, I know this is a strange question, but where am I exactly?"_

_His lips spread in a sinful smile, his teeth gleaming white. "Why honey, you're in hell of course."_

_I stared at him with disbelief. "I'm where?"_

"_Hell, luv. The second circle to be exact. Ever heard of Dante's Inferno? La Divina Comedia? The second circle of hell is where those overcome with lust get to spend eternity together."_

_I was staring at him, my eyes wide and unbelieving. "You're not serious."_

"_Look around, luv. What does it look like?"_

_The entire place was decorated in shades of red and orange, mimicking fire. The place was filled with people dancing to a heavy, erotic beat. They were practically dry fucking each other on the dance floor. In corners and in chairs, even on tables, there were couples making out, looking like they were enjoying themselves immensely._

_I drew a sharp breath. Holy hell. I had finally done it. This was it. I had probably blown up a car with me in it. I looked back at the bartender and he slid me one of those flaming shots. I was suddenly feeling very hot._

_Reaching for the shot, I downed it in one swallow, gagging a little on the alcohol, praying that the fire would put itself out in my mouth._

_Apparently the bartender saw my distress, cause he grinned evilly._

"_Relax luv. You're in Las Vegas." He gave a little laugh at how easy it was to trick me. "Lemme guess, you had one too many drinks last night?"_

_I couldn't quite remember last night. Or why I was in Las Vegas. Or whom I was with. But I was really happy it wasn't hell after all. I would really hate to have to explain that to mom._

_A voice brought me back from my reverie and I swirled around, promptly falling off of the bar stool I was sitting on. I landed on my back on the floor and found myself staring up at a very handsome face. The guy was looking down at me with a smile on his lips. He looked strangely familiar. He was wearing a black suit that fit his muscular body very well, a black shirt and black silk tie. His hair was dark and his eyes darker. He looked like he belonged in Las Vegas. Which made perfect sense, I realized, since that's where we were right now. Might as well blend in. _

"_The last time we met, I was the one who ended up on my back."_

_I gasped as realization hit me. It was the guy Lula almost squished the last time we were in Vegas. He worked for Ranger and had almost broken his back when Lula sat on him. I was saved from having to remember his name when he leaned down and picked me up like I weighed nothing._

"_I'm Erik Salvatora. Do you remember me?"_

_I felt my face flush red. Yeah, I remembered him all right. "The thing that happened last time wasn't my fault."_

_He laughed and I almost came on the spot. He had the most amazing laugh I had ever heard. He flashed me a gorgeous smile and I felt myself grow wet. I instantly knew I wanted him. He had this primal allure to him under the Vegas look, and I couldn't wait to experience it._

_His smile widened into a dangerous grin. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear._

"_Maybe you should make it up to me." He drew back and looked me in the eyes. "And I know just how you could do that."_

_His eyes were so dark they were almost black, and I drew an involuntary breath at the look of pure sex in them._

_I swallowed and had to try my voice twice before I could say anything. "What did you have in mind?"_

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We walked through a door and ended up in a long abandoned hallway._

_Suddenly Erik stopped and spun around. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, placing his hands on either side of my head to prevent me from escaping._

"_How about I just show you what I had in mind." he said, his eyes making promises that had my pussy tingling._

_He leaned in closer, stopping only inches from my lips. _

"_Lift your arms over your head." he said, his voice deep and masculine, and very authoritative._

_My breath caught in my throat and my head snapped up to look at him. He was standing too close, invading my space. I could smell the cologne on his skin and feel the warmth of his body._

"_Now!" he said forcefully, making me flinch._

_A jolt of need raced through my body and straight to my pussy. I was holding my breath as I slowly lifted my arms over my head and rested them against the wall. His hands came up to my waist, playing with the naked skin where my top had ridden up from the waistband of my short skirt._

_He leaned in again, burying his face in my curls, spilling over my shoulders. He nuzzled my neck, and I drew a sharp breath as he scraped his teeth over the skin. He slowly kissed his way up to my ear, and gently sucked my earlobe into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I tilted my head to the side, granting him better access. Agonizingly slowly, he brushed his lips along the shell of my ear, and I felt his hot breath against my neck as he whispered._

"_Close your eyes. Do not open them before I tell you to. If you open them before I give you permission, I'm going to punish you. Do you understand?"_

_I could taste adrenalin at the back of my throat; but I closed my eyes. I swallowed hard, and nodded my head to let him know I understood._

"_Speak up!" he commanded and slammed his hand into the wall next to me, making me jump from the sound. "When I ask you something, you WILL answer me." I drew a ragged breath, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I could feel raw lust curl deep inside of me, like a fire waiting to get out and consume everything in its way._

"_Yes." I didn't recognize my own voice. I sounded husky and breathless. Like I needed him right now._

"_That's better." he said softly, and I could hear that he was kneeling down in front of me._

_I could feel his hands on my ankles, caressing the smooth skin almost lovingly. He slowly moved upwards, stroking and caressing the skin of my calves, almost making me moan out loud. By the time he reached my thighs, I was praying for him to go faster. I needed to feel his hands on me, I wanted his fingers inside of me, fucking me, rubbing me, and I wanted his mouth on my clit, sucking it until I came on his lips._

_Fuck, I needed this so badly, but he was moving too slow. His fingers were teasing the skin on my inner thigh, and suddenly I felt something wet and hot where his fingers had been. With a start, I realized it was his tongue. The realization sent a fresh wave of lust coursing through my body, soaking my panties._

_I was leaning against a wall, holding my hands over my head, eyes closed. I was letting this virtual stranger do anything he wanted with me. And I was loving every second of it._

_His mouth moved closer and closer to my wet folds, his tongue drawing lazy circles on my skin. And then I felt his lips closer over me through my panties and I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips. _

_His fingers rubbed me roughly over my panties and I arched my back at the pleasure, silently pleading him to enter me. He grabbed my panties and pulled hard. I could feel the fabric digging into my skin before it broke with a tearing sound, leaving my pussy exposed to his mouth and fingers._

_My heart was racing, and I could feel my clit throbbing with need. He slid two thick fingers into me, and my knees threatened to buckle. He hit my g-spot over and over again and I couldn't believe how good it felt. This was exactly what I needed, I thought, as electric jolts of pure pleasure raced through my body, making my whole body tingle._

"_Open your eyes and look at me." he suddenly said, sliding his fingers out of me._

_I whimpered at the loss of his talented fingers, but obediently opened my eyes and looked down at him. His dark eyes sparkled as I met his gaze. He grabbed my leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, bringing my naked pussy to his face._

_I watched him with wide eyes, as he stuck his tongue out and touched it to my clit. His lips closed around it and he sucked hard, making me jerk from the intense pleasure. He slid in fingers back inside of me and I think my heart skipped a beat it felt so good._

_I buried my hands in his soft hair and tried to pull his mouth firmer onto my clit. His tongue felt amazing as he licked and sucked at my wetness, every now and then sucking my clit into his mouth. I was trashing against the wall and moaning in pleasure._

_He fucked me harder with his fingers, hitting my g-spot on every stroke. His lips closed around my clit and he sucked hard, making me scream out at the sudden jolt of pleasure. I could feel the orgasm approaching, sending waves of heat coursing through my body, making me flush with need and arousal. He was working his fingers furiously inside of me and sucking my clit, flicking it with his tongue. I was breathless and panting. My body felt like it was falling apart with the need to cum but just when I thought I was going to cum, he stopped._

_I cried out in frustration and pulled his hair. I needed to cum so badly. I was hanging on the edge, just seconds from coming, and I was feeling desperate for release. Erik looked up at me and gave me a mischievous grin. I didn't have time to react before he attacked my clit with a vengeance, sucking and licking, scraping his teeth over it. His fingers were back to massaging my g-spot and I threw my head back. The orgasm washed over me in white hot waves, tearing a hoarse scream from my lips. I shuddered and trashed as wave after wave wracked my body._

_As the orgasm finally lessened its hold on me and left me shivering with the aftershocks, Erik lifted my leg away from around his neck and stood up in front of me, pinning me to the wall with the weight of his body. He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine before tracing my lips with his tongue. He slid his tongue in between my lips, demanding I grant him entrance._

_I opened my mouth and he pressed his lips to mine in a rough kiss, stroking my tongue with his, letting me taste myself on him. The kiss was hungry and demanding, letting me know he wanted more and that I was powerless to stop him. That knowledge sent jolts of arousal straight to my center. I had barely recovered from my first orgasm and I was already yearning for another one._

"_I love how you taste." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. His voice turned deceivingly soft for the next part. "But I don't remember giving you permission to take your hands down. It's like you're begging me to punish you."_

_The muscles low in my belly clench with his words. Dread, fear and intense arousal at the thought of punishment mingled to an intoxicating blend, and I drew a ragged breath as his mouth moved away from my ear and down over my neck. He nibbled at the skin as he moved lower still, pausing to suck hard over the pulse at my neck. _

_I gave a small shriek when he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me away from the wall and pushed me into a room that I could have sworn wasn't there just seconds ago. He pushed me into the room in front of him and came up behind me. He grabbed my top and pulled it off and threw it into the corner. My skirt was next to go, leaving me naked for his eyes, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed Erik was already naked in all his glory._

_He was absolutely perfect. All tan skin and hard muscle. His cock stood straight out from his body and I licked my lips as I watched the first drops of precum form at the head._

_Erik grinned like he knew what I was thinking and took a quick step closer to me. He buried one hand in my curls and pulled my head back roughly, forcing me to arch my back and thrust my breasts out to him._

_I yelped in pain and pleasure as I felt his mouth close over my nipple, sucking it hard. He finished with a bite and pulled away. Spinning me around, he pushed me to the only furniture in the entire room – a huge four poster bed. Using his grip on my hair, he led me to it and practically threw me down onto it._

_I was dripping wet by that point, ready to beg him to fuck me. I was on all fours at the edge of the bed and he came up behind me. He rubbed his cock slowly up and down my pussy, coating it in my juices. Then he entered me in one fluid motion, making me gasp at the intrusion._

_He didn't stop to let me get used to his size or to collect myself, but set a furious pace, fucking me hard and deep and fast. The angle was just right and I moaned shamelessly as the thick head of his cock massaged my g-spot._

_He grabbed my hair again and pulled hard, forcing me to arch my back, allowing him to enter me even deeper. The pain only pushed me higher, and I screamed as I felt rush just short of orgasm._

"_Fuck, do you like that, baby?" Erik asked, sounding breathless._

_I moaned my response, gasping for air as he kept up the merciless fucking. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I was getting closer to the edge by the second._

"_Answer me!" he shouted, slapping my ass hard with his palm, making me scream at the sudden pain._

"_Yes, I love it." I whimpered as the pain diminished to an erotic stinging sensation._

"_Louder!" he demanded, slapping me again, harder this time._

"_Yes!" I screamed, almost choking on the word. Arousal, need and pleasure and pain mixed to the point that I couldn't think straight anymore. It was beyond anything I had ever felt before and it just kept growing, frightening me with the strength of it._

_Erik leaned down over my back and reached one hand forward. He closed it around my throat, making me feel completely at his mercy, and kept fucking me hard. The other hand came down and between my legs, finding my throbbing clit instantly._

_My voice was rough when I screamed at the sudden assault to my senses. _

_Only Erik's hand around my neck kept me from collapsing as I came, harder than I had ever come before. The climax seemed to go on forever, engulfing me completely. My body convulsed as liquid fire raced through my veins. The pleasure was almost unbearable and somewhere far away I could hear myself scream out my release over and over again._

_Erik and I collapsed onto the bed, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. I was utterly spent, and I sighed happily as I slipped into darkness._

_xxx _

God, if that chick didn't stop moaning and thrashing around on that bed soon, I'd have to make a trip to the bathroom to relieve myself. The blanket had slipped down and her shirt had ridden up to expose her stomach. Her nipples were hard and clearly visible through the material of the shirt, and my pants suddenly fit a lot snugger.

I stood up and bent down to cover her up again with the blanket. My hand brushed across her neck as I did it, and she moaned out loud, almost making me come in my pants.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the boss. Bombshell might have some dangerous friends, but she sure was gorgeous.

I shot a glance at my watch and realized the next guy would be here any second. I smiled down at the beautiful woman lying in the bed and felt a little sad that I'd have to leave soon. Maybe Trenton wasn't so bad after all.

**  
**


End file.
